Poland
Poland has participated in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 11 times, debuting in the 7th edition, with their best position being 1st, achieving this at the OESC #12 contest. History of Poland in the Own Eurovision Song Contest TVP first showed interest in Own Eurovision Song Contest in the 7th edition, applying for that edition. Their first entry was internal selected as they didn't have time to host any national final. OESC 7 TVP announced that they will be debuting in the 7th edition, as many people requested it. Sylwia, a very popular singer in Poland was rumoured to represent the country. TVP confirmed the rumours some weeks before the contest started. The song was set to be presented on 19 July 2012. Karuzela was the first Polish entry. Poland did not cast their votes in both semi-final and final, therefore they were disqualified even though they were the winners of the semi-final with 97 points. OESC 9 TVP announced that they will select their entry through a national selection. Eight songs were selected to compete in the selection. Four duels were held with two songs in each. Four songs qualified, one from each duel. Then the four songs were merged in two semi-finals. Sylwia Grzeszczak was once again selected to represent the country in the contest. Poland performed in the second semi-final from where they qualified getting the fourth place in the final. Sylwia performed sixth in the semi-final and twenty-fifth in the final. OESC 10 As in this edition, only songs from past editions could participate, TVP decided to give a second chance to Karuzela which was disqualified in the 7th edition. Poland as a member of big 5, they automatic qualified. Sylwia performed sixteenth in the final where she got the thirteenth place with ninety points. OESC 11 TVP announced that they will be selecting their entrant internally. Many artists were included in the possible list but only one was selected to represent the country. On 20 September, TVP announced that Alexandra (Aleksandra Jabłonka) was selected to represent the country. Alexandra performed the song, which was named Poplyniemy daleko on 25 September. Poland performed 8th in the second semi-final and 26th in the final. Even though they took the 4th place in the semi-final, they weren't successful in the final as they achieved the 18th place. OESC 12 TVP decided to start hosting a national final for the contest. Polska Piosenka would be the official selection of the country for several editions. Marina Łuczenko was internally selected to perform ten songs in the national final. Juries from many countries voted in the selection. Electric bas won the selection, with 76 points. Poland performed last in the first semi-final but didn't qualify. However it managed to take the wildcard. In the final it performed sixth. Poland became the first wildcard to win the contest. It managed to collect 221 points, which was a record until that edition. OESC 13 TVP held another edition of their selection Polska Piosenka. This edition, unlike the previous, included songs by various artists. Patricia Kazadi with Go crazy won the second edition of the selection. Poland, as the last edition's winner, hosted the contest, and therefore automatically qualified for the final. They voted in all the semi-finals. Patricia Kazadi performed 15th in the grand final and came 16th with a total of 104 points. OESC 14 TVP had announced that Poland would withdraw from the contest since it was hard to find a Christmas song for the edition. At the end they found some artists that would perform a Christmas song and they chose one of them to do so. On 10 December it was revealed that the American-Polish singer, Isis Gee would represent Poland in the Christmas edition. Isis' song was Christmas angel, which was presented on 12 December. Poland performed 9th in the third semi-final and 18th in the final. They got the fifth place in the semi-final getting 100 points. In the final they didn't reach the top 10 as they finished fourteenth with 101 points. OESC 15 TVP decided to give a second chance to songs from previous national selections so they selected some songs that finished in the top. The songs were selected from the first and second edition of Polska Piosenka. Magdalena Tul was selected to represent Poland in OESC #15. Poland performed 11th in the first semi-final and 19th in the final. They achieved the first place in the semi-final getting 103 points. However, they didn't manage to reach the top in the final while they got the 19th place with 101 points. OESC 16 Honey who participated in the selection for the 9th edition was internally selected to represent the country in the 16th edition with Sabotage. Poland performed 11th in the first semi-final. They didn't manage to qualify by getting the fourteenth place with 43 points. It was their first time that they failed to qualify excluding their disqualification in the 7th edition. OESC 17 After the semi-final results of the 16th edition where Poland didn't manage to qualify for first time since the 7th edition, TVP announced that Christina Perri would represent Poland in the edition. It was posted in Polish group that Jar of hearts would be the song for Poland. Poland performed 15th in the second semi-final and 19th in the final. They achieved the first place in the semi-final getting 103 points. In the final they got the second place with 176 points, being as successful as in the semi-final. The entry in this edition, was Poland's tenth entry and their second best result since their debut. OESC 18 TVP decided to return at hosting Polska Piosenka. The third edition was held for the 18th edition. Patricia Kazadi and Matt Pokora were the winners, with Patricia Kazadi being a winner for second time. With the song Wanna feel you now they represented the country in the contest. Poland performed 14th in the first semi-final. It got the 10th place and qualified to the Second chance where it competed against Kosovo and Slovenia, the tenth places of the other two semi-finals. However Poland didn't manage to win the second chance since it got the 35,7% of the votes, making it the second time Poland fails to qualify. OESC 19 TVP was planning to hold a forth edition of Polska Piosenka. However after their fail in the 18th edition they decided to select their entry internal. As they did in the 17th edition, they selected Christina Perri to represent the country with the song A thousand years. Poland will perform in one of the three upcoming semi-finals for a place in the final. OESC 20 TVP had decided months before the edition started that Magdalena Tul would represent the country in the Eurovision-themed edition with her song Jestem. Contestants *XX on Semi Finals denotes auto-qualification. This could be due to the fact that the country ended up in the top five in previous contest or one of the country in top five in previous edition withdraws. *XX on Finals denotes an unsuccessful attempt to qualify to the final. Notes : 1. Altough ranked 1st in the semi-final, the country was disqualified for not voting. : 2. The country won the wildcard. : OESC: 1 Year Anniversary :Further information: OESC: 1 Year Anniversary Voting history (07-18) Poland didn't cast their votes in the 7th edition, however they received points and they are counted in the tables below. Poland has given the most points to... (finals only) Poland has given the most points to... (semi-finals only) Poland has received the most points from... (finals only) Poland has received the most points from... (semi-finals only) Hostings Commentators and spokespersons Category:Countries in OESC Category:Poland in Own Eurovision Song Contest